survivorfanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Nicaragua Fanfic
| all_stars = | allstars = | fans_vs_favs = | fansvsfavs = | previous_season = Survivor All-Stars: Samoa Fanfic | next_season = }} Survivor: Nicaragua is a fanfic of the twenty-first season of Survivor. It featured the 20 castaways being divided by age; the Espada tribe featured contestants over the age of 40, while the La Flor tribe included contestants aged 30 years and younger. It marked the fifth time that Survivor was shot in high definition, with Sony XDCAMs. Notable contestants this season include Kelly Bruno, a triathlete whose leg was amputated at six months old due to a birth defect, and former Dallas Cowboys coach Jimmy Johnson. Bruno is the second Survivor contestant to be an amputee, the first being Chad Crittenden of Survivor: Vanuatu, who lost his right leg to cancer. Contestants :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Note 1: Each tribe was told to vote for one person to send to Redemption Island purely by first impression. La Flor chose Kelly S. and Espada chose Jimmy J. They then faced off in the first Redemption Island duel. Note 2: Six additional votes were cast against Chase in the tiebreaker in Episode 5. The game Note 2: Combined Reward and Immunity Challenge. Episode 1: The Young Guns vs. the Antiques In the mysterious, rugged and stunning country of Nicaragua, twenty Americans began their Survivor adventure. They were already been divided into two tribes based on age: castaways forty and older made up the Espada tribe, and castaways thirty and under made up the La Flor tribe, wearing yellow. The two tribes arrived on a tropical beach, where Jeff Probst revealed a shocking twist to them. Each tribe would have a vote based only on first impressions; one member of each tribe would not even make it back to camp. Instead, they go to Redemption Island, where they duel to see who stays on Redemption Island and who goes home. The first person officially voted out of the game would then join the surviving castaway after the first Tribal Council. At a certain point in the game, the remaining person on Redemption Island would be able to rejoin the game for another chance at the million-dollar prize. The majority of La Flor voted for Kelly S. because of her perceived weakness, while Espada voted for Jimmy Johnson based on his celebrity status and wealth. The youngest and oldest people in the game were then cast out to Redemption Island, while everyone else went to their respective camps. On Redemption Island, though cast out by his tribe, Jimmy J. was prepared to show everyone that he has studied the game of Survivor. At Espada, the tribe quickly got to work (despite some arguing from the men), and a tight bond formed between Holly, Jill, and Yve. Jimmy T. assumed a leadership position, but Jill was turned off by his barking orders. At La Flor, Kelly B. revealed she had a prosthetic leg to her tribe; though they were supportive to her face, some of her tribe members were concerned about the threat of a sympathy vote down the line. Unfortunately, the tribe took so much time taking in Nicaragua and establishing unity that they failed to finish their shelter, and had to spend the first night on the beach, which angered NaOnka. On Day 2, Holly was having trouble getting her head in the game, and Jill and Yve prompted her to suck it up to stay loyal to their alliance. Kelly S. and Jimmy J. faced off in the first Redemption Island duel, and Jimmy won, officially eliminating Kelly S. from the game. At the challenge, the younger La Flor defeated Espada, winning flint and Immunity. Back at Espada's camp, Jimmy T. had an outburst about their challenge performance, and it only made Jill push harder to get rid of him. She brought the five women together to vote off Jimmy T., and everyone seemed on board except for Jane, who believed he was the hardest worker. Jane then told Jimmy T. about the women's alliance against him, and he went to the rest of the guys to warn them about the alliance. They initially talked about voting for Jill, but then thought about Holly for her general weakness, though no final decisions were made. At Tribal Council, Jill, Holly, Yve, and Wendy confidently voted for Jimmy T., but they were stunned when Jane sided with the men in voting Holly out and sending her to Redemption Island. *'Redemption Island Duel:' The two castaways would use rope to tie together sticks in order to make a pole to retrieve three keys. The first castaway to retrieve all three keys and unlock three locks would win. *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' One castaway would stand at the top of a tower and pour water down five gutters held by five castaways. The water would fill a barrel, which would release a net of puzzle pieces when full. The four remaining castaways would assemble the puzzle. The first tribe to assemble their puzzle would win. **'Reward:' Flint Episode 2: Runnin' My Name Through the Mud On Redemption Island, Holly introduced herself to Jimmy Johnson, and felt the sting of betrayal from Jane. At Espada, Jill realized she was now at the bottom of her tribe, and her and Yve lamented their situation and decided it was Jane who switched her vote. But Jane actually ended suspicion when she admitted to the tribe that she voted for Holly. The next day, Jimmy T. realized he came on a bit too strong as a leader, and while he went off on a fishing excursion, Yve now had Jane on her radar and decided to show it by giving her significantly less rice, which obviously annoyed Jane. Both tribes were asked to randomly select representatives to Redemption Island to witness the duel; Espada picked Tyrone and Wendy, while La Flor picked Benry and Fabio. At the duel, Jimmy J. once again bested his opponent, eliminating Holly from the game. As Jill and Yve decided they needed to get rid of Jane next, Tyrone and Wendy discussed what to tell the tribe about the duel. When Wendy tried to suggest a sort of strategy, Tyrone immediately shot her down and said he would be telling them everything. After Tyrone recapped the duel to the rest of Espada, Jill was disheartened about the loss of her ally, but was still determined to get Jane out. Over on La Flor, a close relationship developed between Benry and Chase, and the rest of the tribe took notice at the "bromance." In private, the two pledged their trust and loyalty to each other, and they brought Alina in to form a tight three-person alliance. At the challenge, both tribes put on a strong performance, but La Flor bested Espada once again, winning fishing gear and Immunity. While La Flor reveled in their new fishing gear, Chase found a rolled-up note, and revealed to the tribe that it was a clue to the whereabouts of a hidden Immunity Idol at their camp. Brenda demanded that he show the rest of the tribe the clue, and he did, much to the chagrin of his ally Benry. But the clue turned out to be a series of pictures rather than words, and it seemed to be indecipherable. At Espada, the alliance of the four men and Jane almost unanimously decided to vote for Jill, but Tyrone brought up Wendy's uselessness to the tribe. Jill and Yve attempted a smear campaign against Jane to Marty and Jimmy T., but neither seemed to really take the break. Later that day, though, Marty began to think that Jill is too strong of a competitor to get rid of, and posed getting rid of her sidekick Yve to his alliance. Jane then went to Wendy and filled her in that the majority would either be voting for Jill or Yve, and Wendy contemplated betraying her allies. At Tribal Council, Jane openly admitted she was either voting for Jill or Yve. Yve was surprised when she heard her name came up, and it became the writing on the wall when the men, Jane, and Wendy all voted her out and sent her to Redemption Island. *'Redemption Island Duel:' The two castaways would stack wooden blocks like a line of domino tiles while avoiding ropes that would topple the tiles that were already stacked. Once all of the blocks were properly stacked, the castaway would start a chain reaction which would release a ball that would smash a tile. The first castaway to break their tile would win. *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' One at a time, four tribe members would crawl in the mud under a net and then retrieve a ball from a stack of hay. Once all four balls were retrieved, three tribe members would use small shields to bounce one ball at a time into a barrel. The first tribe to have all four balls in the barrel would win. **'Reward:' Fishing gear Episode 3: Circle of Trust Arriving on Redemption Island, Yve told Jimmy Johnson about the events of the past couple of days, claiming Jane manipulated the men of the tribe and praising Jill. Meanwhile, Jane reveled in Yve's boot and looked forward to getting rid of Jill next. Later that night, a violent storm rocked Nicaragua, forcing Jimmy J. and Yve to bond as they huddled together for warmth. The next day, Sash, Brenda, and NaOnka held a strategy meeting; the three had formed an alliance on Day One, and since then Brenda brought Shannon into the fold. The self-proclaimed "Circle of Trust" affirmed their trust, though Shannon was wary about aligning with the other three. At Espada, Jill knew she had obviously fallen from power, and volunteered to watch the Redemption Island duel to support Yve, while Jane also volunteered to go for fear that Jill or Yve would spill information about the tribe. At the duel, Yve was able to put her puzzle together first, sending former NFL coach Jimmy Johnson home. While Shannon and Alina were away at the duel, Sash complained to the rest of La Flor about the conditions, and he seemed clearly out of his element and unable to contribute to camp. At the challenge, La Flor had a lead for most of the challenge, but Benry faltered under pressure at the last stage, allowing Espada to win their first challenge. Espada celebrated their newly-won tarp and Immunity, and Jimmy T. found a piece of paper with a clue to a hidden Immunity Idol at their camp. He chose to share the clue with Jane and the rest of the men to keep the Idol away from Jill. Sash made a plan to take out Benry for being a physical, strategic, and social threat. When Benry left the tribe, Sash immediately threw him on the chopping block and brought up how he cost the tribe the challenge. Fabio immediately agreed, happy he could vote without plotting or scheming, while Chase said he wasn't going to vote for Benry. He met with Alina and Benry and told him what Sash had just did, and the alliance decided to vote for Sash for seeming untrustworthy. Assuming there was an alliance between Sash, Brenda, NaOnka, and Shannon, Alina and Benry went to one of the swing votes, Kelly B., making a strong case to get rid of Sash. Kelly then went to Fabio about possibly switching up the game, though Fabio seemed happy siding with less-threatening players, making her question switching her vote. At Tribal Council, Sash once again threw out Benry's name, and NaOnka went on a tirade after she believed Benry made a racist remark. Right before voting, Chase pleaded to keep strength, but when the votes came in, Fabio and Kelly B. joined with the Circle of Trust to get rid of Benry, sending him to Redemption Island. *'Redemption Island Duel:' The two castaways would race to retrieve puzzle pieces and then assemble them into a cube. The first castaway to assemble the cube would win. *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' The tribes would race out into a field to retrieve ten barrels. Once all ten barrels were retrieved, the tribe would stack them on individual platforms arranged in a triangle formation. One tribe member would then attempt to toss a sandbag onto the top of each barrel. The first tribe to have a sandbag on all ten barrels would win. **'Reward:' A tarp and other comfort items. Episode 4: Out for Blood On Redemption Island, Benry talked about his tribe's dynamics to Yve, calling Sash, Brenda, and NaOnka the "Evil Three" and expressing his disappointment with Fabio and Kelly B. Returning from Tribal Council, Chase was extremely upset at the vote, while Sash and NaOnka celebrated a victory in getting rid of Benry and declared Chase and Alina would be the next two to go. By Day 9, the physical and mental difficulty of the game took a toll on Dan, Espada's oldest member. While the tribe commented on his lack of camp contributions and his physical weakness, Jill realized she could use these remarks to her advantage. Later that morning, Chase talked to Kelly B. about the previous night; Kelly told him Fabio somewhat forced her vote and she would be up for voting with Chase and Alina if Fabio was as well. Chase had a more confrontational attitude with Fabio, who he accused of having an alliance with a weak group of people and purposely getting rid of the strong. Fabio got offended by Chase's comments about his strategy, and it appeared that he had lost his vote. The next day, Brenda, Sash, Marty, and Jimmy T. watched the Redemption Island duel, where Benry defeated Yve, keeping him in the game. Marty and Jimmy T. broke the news to Espada, which disappointed Jill and caused Jane to laugh and mock her for the rest of the day. When Brenda and Sash told the rest of La Flor that Benry had won, Chase was excited, while the pessimistic NaOnka already predicted he would come back to the game and screw them over. Chase told Alina about how he alienated Fabio, and she said that their only saving grace at this point was finding the hidden Immunity Idol. At the challenge, Brenda was able to lead her La Flor tribe to victory once more. Checking out their Sears reward items, Alina spotted a clue for the Idol, and contemplated searching for it on her own or with Chase. The men and Jane almost immediately decided to vote for Jill, but Jill decided to go to Jimmy T., Marty, and Tyrone with a case to get rid of Dan. Though the three men were originally not eager to listen, they thought about what they might need for the tribe in the future to win challenges. She brought the same case to Wendy Jo, who thought about keeping Jill in the game as a distraction. At Tribal Council, Dan's weakness at camp and in the challenges was brought up, and Dan affirmed his loyalty for the tribe. But when the votes came in, everyone except Jane decided to keep strength above loyalty, and voted Dan out, sending him to Redemption Island. *'Redemption Island Duel:' The two castaways would use a grappling hook to retrieve three bags that hold a ball. The castaways would then use one of the balls to work a labyrinth. The first castaway to finish the labyrinth would win. *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' One tribe member would act as a caller to guide three blindfolded pairs of tribemates to collect ten items scattered in a field and bring them to the tribe mat. Once all ten items were collected, one pair would have to be guided to collect a set of keys and then to a locked chest. The first tribe to unlock the chest and bring it to their tribe mat would win. **'Reward:' A choice of three items from the Sears catalogue. Voting History